La chica que yo quiero
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Kiriasuweek2018 Día 6: vida real Kiriasu


**_#Kiriasuweek2018_**

 ** _Día 6: Vida real_**

 _La chica que yo quiero_

— _Yuuki-san eres una excelente alumna, y por eso me atrevo a hacerte esta petición ¿crees que puedas ser tutora de algunos alumnos de clase inferior?_

Por supuesto la brillante y perfecta Asuna Yuuki había dicho que sí sin rechistar, el único que tomó con gesto ceñudo y cara de pocos amigos la novedad fue su novio, que gracias a esa tarea veía su tiempo juntos mermado. Pero sin dar muchas muestras de carácter, se limitó a mantener la boca cerrada y a aceptar a regañadientes que su novia fuera maestra de chiquillos con pésimas calificaciones. Limitando sus encuentros a cuando por casualidad viajaban en el mismo tren de camino a la escuela, o de encontrarse en la hora del almuerzo si no debía dar clases de apoyo extra.

.

Era un día cualquiera, una tarde cualquiera siguiendo la rutina que ya era familiar dentro del establecimiento para sobrevivientes de SAO. La reconocida _sempai_ y alumna estrella Asuna Yuuki se encontraba dando sus acostumbradas clases de apoyo a su reducido número de alumnos de cursos inferiores, como solía hacerlo todos los días, desde hacía ya algunos meses.

Todo seguía su acostumbrado rumbo normal, que ni siquiera volteó de su lugar junto a la pizarra cuando oyó chirriar la puerta de entrada. Alguien había entrado. Acostumbrada a que alguno de los niñatos llegara tarde, solo frunció ligeramente el ceño pensando que debería quedarse más tiempo y siguió escribiendo con su marcador en la pizarra. Terminó de copiar el ejercicio que consistía en un larguísimo cálculo matemático y se volteó para explicarle a la clase… pero la punta de su nariz pequeña chocó con la de un individuo familiar que la sujetó de los hombros para que no cayera de la impresión.

—¿Kazuto-kun? — cuestionó demasiado sorprendida de verlo allí, en el medio de su clase, con esa cara de mártir como la que usualmente portaba. A pesar de todo se veía tan atractivo, y tal alto… que un calor abochornante trepó sin permiso por sus mejillas.

—Hey Asuna — dijo este elevando la esquina de sus labios en esa sonrisa característica. De pie allí, podría pasar tranquilamente por un estudiante más de su pequeña clase; pero ella sabía que era muy inteligente, mucho más que la propia Asuna, pero algo conformista con sus calificaciones. Sin embargo ese joven tenía una endeble etiqueta de 'privilegiado' estampada en la frente, y ese aire noble, digno revelaba al flamante héroe dorado que había vencido SAO . Era lógico y normal que todos los alumnos lo miraran embelesados, reconociendo al ídolo, al dios que derrotó el juego.

Asuna sabía que en ese momento todos estaban al pendiente de él, y nadie se perdería lo que fuera iba a decirle. Aunque la mayoría de los directivos estaban al corriente de la relación de ambos, jamás habían dado lugar a habladurías o a murmuraciones. Se podría decir que era una de las pocas veces que se mostraban juntos ante quienes no eran su grupo de amigos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —siguió ella, meneó levemente el cuello notando por primera vez lo tensionada que estaba. Kazuto pareció leer su expresión adolorida y sus ojos grises cual acero refulgieron.

Se habían cruzado algunos segundos esa mañana al entrar a la escuela, coincidiendo en los lockers donde se saludaron fugazmente, ahora lo veía con esa expresión tan seria que se preguntaba si habría quedado alguna conversación sin acabar…

— ¿Ocurre algo? —reiteró.

Él asintió finalmente y desvió la mirada de ella cual no quisiera la cosa —Hoy olvidé hacer algo importante.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa?

El silencio era tan tajante que parecían ser los únicos dentro de aquel salón abandonado de la planta alta, pero Asuna no olvidaba a sus estudiantes que los observaban de hito en hito, en completa alerta de lo que fuera que tenía que suceder.

—Esto.

Y antes de que ella fuera siquiera capaz de entender su única palabra, Kazuto caminó el paso que los separaba, la tomó de los hombros y capturó sus labios en un beso desesperado. Un gran murmullo de asombro se oyó a su alrededor, y el sonido de flashes y cámaras de móvil capturando el momento se reprodujo como pólvora entre todos los estudiantes del salón.

Asuna se separó rápidamente e intentó conservar algo de dignidad al alejarse de él, cubriendo sus mejillas encendidas con las palmas de sus pequeñas manos.

Pero Kazuto no se amilanó ante su gesto, tampoco se mostró avergonzado, ni arrepentido de haberla besado en plena clase.

—He querido hacer eso desde la mañana — suspiró relajado metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era el colmo de la tranquilidad, mientras ella se moría de indignación y bochorno.

— Kirito-kun no puedes venir aquí a… —finalmente pudo decir ella sintiendo la rabia y la humillación fluir raudamente por sus venas.

—Te extraño, Asuna — la cortó.

—¿Qué…?

—Entiendo que te comprometiste a hacer esta tarea, pero yo te extraño, y si no vas a compensar tu ausencia tendré que ser yo quien venga a recordártelo. Mi vida te pertenece, vicecomandante.

Los gestos de sorpresa y de emoción volvieron a reproducirse con mayor énfasis dentro del salón. El rostro de la joven adquirió un tono aún más escarlata.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que si vivo es por ti? ¿Que echo de menos nuestro tiempo juntos; que extraño nuestra vida en aquella cabaña, cuando tu rostro era lo primero que veía en la mañana y lo último que mis ojos percibían al caer la noche; extraño tu forma de darme ordenes, de acomodar mi vida, mis mañas y mis hábitos, que añoro tus sermones, y los reproches por la forma en la que visto, como y duermo; que prepares mis platos favoritos y amarte aún más cuando te halles enojada o cuando no haga caso de lo que me dices…? — murmuró con esa media sonrisa —Como ahora que estas considerando seriamente entre matarme o comerme a besos…

Asuna se mordió el labio y se preguntó porque diablos Kazuto tenía que ser tan lindo en los momentos más inoportunos. Se ordenó guardar la calma y salvar la situación con la mayor dignidad posible. Extendió el brazo y señaló la puerta abierta que había quedado así tras su entrada.

—Fuera — rugió con la firmeza que hacía que sus subordinados se sintieran intimidados en el viejo Aincrad — Y si vuelves a interrumpir la clase tan solo una vez, me encargaré que los directivos lo sepan.

Kazuto no pareció para nada intimidado. Conocía a la muchacha como la palma de su mano, así que adoptando un aire arrepentido, inclinó la cabeza y se alejó por donde había entrado, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Asuna lo observó con una media sonrisa, sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse suavemente. Recordó donde estaba y observó de forma amenazante al mar de rostros juveniles que la observaban curiosos e interrogantes, con esamiradales decía que por su bien se guardaran de hacer las preguntas que tenían en mente, y se comportaran como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el pizarrón y con voz clara y firme, explicó lo que había escrito allí. Ni una mosca con el batir de sus alas tuvo el descaro de interrumpir lo que Asuna-sempai exponía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los alumnos habían salido hacía ya casi una hora y Kazuto se adentró en el salón, como lo supuso estaba vacío de toda presencia humana. Sin embargo una frase escrita en la inmaculada pizarra atrajo su atención.

Eso y el delgado par de brazos tibios que se aferraron a él por detrás rodeándolo de la cintura. Un mentón se apoyó en su hombro, y Kazuto reconoció el suave perfume femenino que inundó sus sentidos como un bálsamo. El calor del cuerpo pequeño junto al suyo se hizo tan real, como la primera vez que la abrazó tras compartir ese primer beso agonizante en el desierto, ese detalle lo estremeció junto a la voz que por sobre su hombro susurró la oración escrita en la pizarra al mismo tiempo que él la leía.

 _También te extraño._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Asuna debes ver esto, aquí… ¿acaso no son tú y Kirito? ¿Y en serio están comiéndose la boca de esa manera? ¿Qué acaso esto no es en la escuela, en tu clase de apoyo, además? ¿Cuando diablos fue es-?

—¡Ya cállate Liz! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡Kiriiiito-kuuuuuun!

* * *

 _Lolololol... Este era un fic de pkmn, se ve precioso en SAO 3_


End file.
